


Thelonious Jagger: A Tale of Romance and Disaster, Usually at the Same Time

by JayBird_13



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Red String of Fate, because it feels weird when middle schoolers talk about love, disaster gay thelonious jagger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to be easy to find.But TJ? He’s got a healthy dose of disaster gay energy, a ridiculous name, and half a braincell that when combined make the whole soulmate thing a little more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i have so many emotions from the finale

The universe tried to make it easy. It really tried. Exchange names, just first names, and a red string would appear, visible only to the soulmates it connected. And, in case that wasn’t enough, the universe messed with the odds until all soulmates had met one another by age 15. So, generally speaking, everyone who wanted a romantic life partner or partners wound up with them. Everyone except TJ and his nightmare of a name.

Thelonious Jagger Kippen. TJ despised it with every fiber of his being. So he became TJ and pushed that monstrosity to the depths of his mind until he all but forgot his given name.

TJ was enamored with the dorky muffin loving boy from the moment they met. Time went on and his feelings only grew stronger, as feelings often do. So when no red string showed up to confirm they belonged together, he was a little disappointed. Well, maybe more like completely heartbroken, but nobody else needed to know that. He ignored his feelings and did his best to focus on schoolwork. But it _hurt_ to be surrounded by young couples falling in love when he envied every single one.

He knew how weird it was, to be 17 and not have any strings. He’d read the articles and knew that the probability of him being stringless and not asexual at his age was just about impossible. He shrugged his parents off when they asked, claiming he didn’t want to talk about soulmates, that he was sure he’d find his eventually. But inside he knew there was another possibility. Maybe he was just unlovable. He had no soulmate. The universe had decided that toxic TJ Kippen didn’t deserve one. 

So when Cyrus confided in him that he didn’t have a string either, he was more than happy to fake it with him. When the two immediately latched on to one another, everyone simply assumed they were soulmates, and neither teen bothered to correct them. It quickly became natural, pretending he and Cyrus were in love. They were already good friends, and it felt nice, holding his hand in public, driving him to school, going on dates. 

And everything was perfectly fine up until TJ realized he really was in love with Cyrus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you for the comments! if it weren't for you guys i wouldn't have had the motivation to write this chapter

“So, my parents want to have you over for dinner,” Cyrus began in a hushed voice so as not to disturb their classmates.

TJ looked up from his history textbook. “Uh, ok, I’ll text my mom and see if I can come over after school.”

“No, not like that. Not today. It has to be formal, carefully planned.”

TJ tilted his head in confusion. “Cy, I’ve had dinner at your house hundreds of times before. Why are you being so odd about this?”

“It’s... not just a regular dinner.” The boy struggled to find the right words. “It’s like a meet-our-son’s-soulmate-and-intimidate-him kinda dinner.” Cyrus was met with a terrified stare that was quickly masked by an expression of nonchalance. “Oh, relax, my family loves you! Just be yourself. Are you free this weekend?”

“Yeah, does this Saturday work? At six? I’ll wear my minions onesie.”

Cyrus stared at TJ in horror until the taller boy grinned and nudged him. “Don’t worry, contrary to popular belief I do own a few button-down shirts.”

“It’s a date.”

\---

At a quarter to six that Saturday TJ found himself in his car outside the Goodman household trying to slow his frantic breathing.

_Just dinner at Cy’s house. No biggie. You just have to pretend you’re in love with him while also pretending you aren’t. You can do this. You can--_

His spiraling thoughts were cut off by a buzz from his pocket.

**Underdog**  
_come inside already, you look like a stalker sitting out there_

TJ smiled and got out, hesitantly making his way to the door.

As he reached for the handle it swung open, revealing Cyrus and all four of his parents. The shorter boy immediately enveloped him in a warm hug and ushered him inside. TJ thought he felt a small hand reach into his pocket but ignored that in favor of following the scrumptious smell coming from the kitchen.

“Wow Mrs. Goodman, this looks amazing,” TJ exclaimed as he took his seat next to Cyrus. He was met with a warm smile and suddenly he didn’t feel so nervous. Dinner went off without a hitch, save for Cyrus recounting the time TJ had tried to put a hard-boiled egg into some brownie mix. In his defense, he had no way of knowing it wasn’t raw, but that didn’t stop everyone from giving him a little grief over it.

The group talked and laughed and devoured pasta and homemade ice cream until it was time for TJ to leave. He found himself sad to go but said his goodbyes anyway. He grabbed his keys and was about to unlock his car when he made a startling discovery. His hand was empty.

He quickly patted down his pockets but all he found was string and an ancient shoe coupon. _Not again._ TJ was notorious for losing his keys. He halfheartedly tried to retrace his steps but his stomach was too full and his eyelids too heavy to remember anything other than the way Cyrus had smiled at him, the reassurance in his eyes, the tenderness every time their hands had brushed. 

With a sigh he knocked on the door and it opened instantly, almost as though Cyrus had been waiting for him.

“What’s up?” 

“I, uh, I lost my keys,” He mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you,” Cyrus said with a smug grin.

He sighed again and resigned himself to whatever teasing Cyrus had in store for him and repeated himself, receiving an adorable smirk and a demand that he spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! every time i check my email and see someone left me a comment it makes me smile and want to write more

**Author's Note:**

> if you think tj would be smart enough to figure out he needs to tell his soulmate his actual first name you are lying to yourself. he is such a dumbass. i love him.
> 
> also please leave a comment if you'd be interested in me continuing this fic! i don't know exactly where it's headed but i've got a few ideas.


End file.
